The Sinner's Morales
by SmoothAssassin
Summary: Can something like this be accepted by the people around them? Does it even matter? There's an adopted sister, a best friend, horriffied parents and Lemons. ExBxJ Possibly some Darkward and Darksper.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey warning this story may have explicit content in later chapters and if that makes you uncomfortable then please DON'T READ IT! Reviews are appreciated a whole lot so please let me know what you think! Love it, hate it? **

She passed by wearing the same old worn out clothes. A faded grey jacket over a stretched blue long sleeved shirt and equally faded skinny jeans. A pair of navy blue converse covered her dainty feet. Her hair was up in a messy bun and I wanted to go over and release all of that dark chocolate silk from the painful looking knot it seemed to be wound up in.

Bella is starting her freshman year of high school this year and she has started to grow into a beautiful young woman. Her being only fourteen and me being seventeen forces me to keep my feelings to myself. That's all I need. Thankfully though I still have the opportunity to sit back and watch her. Well there is one more problem... she is my adopted sister. After her parents died in a plan crash on their way back from their second honey moon my parents had decided to take her in. That happened when she went into seventh grade. To cover up my feelings I play the older brother act.

My thoughts of Bella were interupted by someone tapping on my shoulder. It was Jasper my best friend. He pointed over at a table on the far end of the cafeteria. Tyler Crowley was leaning over the table and whispering something into Bella's ear and her face was turning red. She seemed to be trying to hold a smile back.

I don't think so. She is a freshman she doesn't need to be flirting let alone talking with senior guys. I quietly thanked Jasper for pointing out this situation to me. He nodded back and stood up with me and made his way across the cafeteria along with me. I had known him my entire life so he has also known Bella for as long as I have and actually thought of her as a little sister. In other words if he ever found out about my feelings for her he would probably kick my ass.

When we finally made it to the table I grabbed hold of Crowley's collar and whipped him around to face me. I raised my eyebrow at him in question of what he thought he was doing talking to my... little sister. Jasper was dealing with Bella and he was also giving her the eyebrow lift. She looked quite a bit pissed off but she is going to have to get over it.

Crowley recognized my stance and nodded that he understood and at the same time reassured me that I don't have to punch his mother fucking lights out. After releasing his collar I directed my attention toward a very annoyed looking, looks older than her age Bella. We had embarrassed her on her first day of high school. She'd get over it. Both Jasper and I looked around catching as many eyes as possible and they all showed looks of disappointment and understanding.

You don't screw around with the guy you're trying to impresse's little sister and everyone in this place is always kissing our asses. It was the lamest shit ever but it sure as hell payed off at times like this. We never pretended to be anybodie's friend, but it didn't matter.

We both pulled Bella into the hall and I went over just how to yell at her. It is so fucking hard because if I had my way I would just bend her over the nearest desk and take he from behind while I spanked her and told her that she was mine and that she wasn't allowed to flirt with anyone else. Instead though I walked her towards the entrance of the school.

"What do you think you were doing talking to him? Do you know what kind of rep. he has with nice girls like you?" Jasper started when he noticed that my fuse was too short to handle this one.

"I didn't know or I wouldn't have been talking to him," was Bella's brief reply.

That's another thing about Bella, she always tried to be mature about things and hardly ever seemed to act her age.

"Well you stay away from him from now on. We just don't want you getting hurt." Jasper's drawl calmed me and I was able to relax my back and arm muscles that had tensed up.

Bella nodded and asked if that was all. We both nodded and allowed her to get back to her friends. Suddenly I felt Jasper's large hand on my shoulder like that was supposed to comfort me or something. The only thing that would comfort me right now is the cool feeling of an automatic shot gun in my hand and a bullet in Crowley's skull.

"Hey dude you know we have practice after school right?" Jasper drawled in the southern accent he never seemed to lose even after spending most of his life here in Forks.

"Yeah."

The bell rang and I had to hurry to get back to class. The rest of the day went just as slow as the first half and I was in the middle of a violent fantasy when the bell rang to let school out. Oh joy, now I get to go do suicides for soccer. I can't fucking wait.

As usual I was a sweaty mess after practice and was in desperate need of a shower. Lookng down I noticed that I was also in need of a new pair of shorts to play soccor in. There was a gaping whole where my thigh met my dick. Grabbing my shit I went in the shower room where Jasper had saved me a spot. I groaned when the water hit my sweaty chest and back. It felt great to have the water beating down on my sore muscles, soothing them.

Quickly I scrubbed down and dried off. After slipping my pants on I left the gym locker room. Jasper trailed behind me and waved goodbye as I jumped into my Aston Martin.

+?&*^$#!%()_+

His body is a work of art. My dick never fails to harden when I'm around him. When he moaned in the shower room all I wanted to do was press him up against the wall and shove myself inside of him. I want to hear him moan like he did over and over again. I want to caress all of the muscles in his back and shoulders and sooth all of the tension out of them.

Those lips of his are completely masculine but so soft looking. Edward Masen is a work of art. One day this piece of art will be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA POV

Being my first day back to school and my first day in high school, I find myself suffocatingly nervous. I'm no social butterfly, and that's putting it lightly. I always end up saying something awkward or unintentionally insulting and I just wish the floor would open up and swallow me whole. I also have a bad habit of interrupting people and not looking them in the eye when I speak. My father is the one I get all these wonderful qualities from. We would sit back while my mom ran around the room like a chicken with their head cut off at social gatherings.

Those times ended a couple years ago when my parents died in a car crash. I realize depressing myself by thinking about my parents really isn't going to help me at all so I try to move on. Tonight when I'm by myself I can cry about what happened, but it wouldn't do any good to break down in front of all of these strangers.

Sitting at the cafeteria table and listening to my ipod by myself a little before school starts should calm me. A hand tapping on my shoulder brings me from my music induced calm. I turn around and spot an obviously older, dark chocolate skinned boy. He is actually pretty hott but not really my type... whatever that is. We begin to chat about some mundane subject like the weather... I don't really know what the conversation is about because I lost myself to the thoughts in my head.

I laughed and nodded at all the right moments in our conversation and then found myself blushing from a fleeting thought about a guy I had met at the book store in Port Angeles the other day. Thinking back to the...interesting... dream I'd had last night made me even more flustered. A feeling of panic welled up in me. But Tyler, the name of the guy chatting with me, couldn't possibly know that I had my first ever wet dream last night. Even with the reassurance I felt a nervous laugh bubble beneath the surface and I tried hard to hold back the smile trying to break its way across my face.

In my head I said a little prayer of thanks to whatever caught the attention of Edward and Jasper and made them end my conversation with Tyler. Needless to say, as my brother figures, they were a bit pissed at the situation and at me for talking and "flirting" with an older guy. Well they didn't exactly say that out loud but their expressions told me everything. They were mostly worried about Crowley's rep.

I agreed to stay away from him because they probably knew more about him then I did.

All in all the day went by pretty fast. The guys here are pretty weird but besides that everything was pretty normal and not that different from middle school.

Walking out into the parking lot I looked for my friend Jessica's car and I spotted her and her boyfriend making out against her car and walked over. She is a sophomore so she is already driving.

"Um... Jess do you need me to catch a ride?" I asked her and she turned around.

"Would you mind? Mike and I kind of want to catch some alone time before my parents get home. You understand right?" She asked sweetly.

I nodded and told her that it was okay and that I'd see her around. She squealed and hugged me. I don't know why she doesn't break up with that ass hat. If she ever told him no he would drop her so fast her head would spin. Jessica acts stupid a lot of the times, but she is significantly smart. Why can't she make the smart non-masochistic decision here?

Deciding not to dwell on it right now and to start on my homework I walked over to a picnic table on the other side of campus. I dropped one of my books and bent over to grab it when suddenly someone crashed into me and I went hurling toward the ground. The person, I found, after I recovered the knock on my head was apologizing profusely. Looking up I noticed it was the boy from the book store.

"It's okay as long as it was an accident," I replied to his apologies.

He smiled slightly and helped me to my feet and then began to gather my belongings. While he did this I stared at his delicious muscles and dark, shiny hair. Only the skin on his neck and hands could be seen at the moment so I admired those. His skin was almost as pale as mine, it suited him more than me.

"I'm Alec." He told me.

I stared at him for a moment and then realized that he wanted me to give him my name. I blushed at the grin that formed on his beautiful face. After turning bright red and attempting to hide behind some of my hair I told him my name was Bella.

"What a perfect name for a girl such as yourself." I smiled and pretended to know what he was talking about.

After finding that I had no ride home he offered me a lift and I graciously accepted. The ride home was quiet and my skin felt like it was smarting from the tension in the air. We entered the dirt road leading to my house and I was surprised when he veered off the main road onto a small side road.

"Um my house is down the road we were just on," I told him quietly.

"I know, you told me."

I nodded and looked at him questioningly. He told me that he wanted to show me something and ended up turning us around and leaving the road that would lead me home. I debated on demanding that he let me out, but I decided not to be such a wuss. The further we went the more I tried to relax but the intense nervousness remained. Never before had I ridden in a car with a guy alone besides Edward or Jasper.

I was grateful for Alec's attempt to ease the thick tension in the car when he turned on some music. I recognized Marilyn Manson's "The Nobodies". Appreciating his taste in music for a few moments and thought back to the way I had truly acted towards my brothers when they saved me from Tyler. I was wound so tight that I must have appeared angered at their actions. The first one to explain the truth of the situation to them won't be me.

The car suddenly came to a stop and I finally took notice of my surroundings. We were at La Push Beach. The beach usually isn't my thing but I guess I can do the beach if it means hanging out with a hot, book reading guy.

He took a large green blanket from the back seat and spread it out close to the water but not close enough to get wet. He sat down and patted the spot next to him. What could it hurt right?

"So have you lived in Forks long?"

We discussed anything and everything. I learned that he and his sister Jane had recently moved into their Uncle Aro's house. He is a Sophomore this year and in almost all advanced classes like Edward and Jasper. His favorite color is red and he usually keeps to himself. Alec just turned sixteen right before school and his car is a present from his Uncle Marcus. Amongst these things there are other less interesting details I learned.

I was having so much fun talking to Alec that I lost track of time and before I knew it darkness covered the sky.

"Crap! I should have been home hours ago!"

One thing is for sure I just can't wait to hear what Esme, Carlisle and most of all Edward has to say about this...not.

"Don't worry I will explain to them that it is my fault. We lost track of time."

I nodded but was still panicking on the inside. Checking my phone I noticed that I had missed several text messages and phone calls from Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Edward. Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Panic hooked me like a fish. I had sent Bella several messages and tried to call her multiple times. Even with my dislike for the girl, I went so far as to call Stanley to ask if she knew of Bella's whereabouts. The digits on the clock seemed to move too quickly, yet they also moved too slowly. My panic deepened as the day grew further away, but also the time moved too slow because I wanted to speed it up to the part where I found Bella. I had texted Jasper when my panic started to make me hysteric and told him she was missing. She had never done anything like this before.

I told Esme and Carlisle that she hadn't made it home yet and school let out hours ago. They both shrugged it off and told me that "I shouldn't worry, Bella probably made a new friend today and was hanging out with them". This only infuriated me. The way they were able to brush off a situation like this will forever be unknown to me.

Finally eight o'clock had rolled around and still no call from Bella and then my parents started to worry. They began to call her cell phone as well, but just like me and Jasper got no reply. Jasper came over finally in the same state of panic as me and we decided that we were going to go out and look for her. Carlisle was going to come as well but he was paged into work. It disgusts me how work is more important to him than his adopted daughter.

Just as Jasper and I were getting in the car, another car started up the long dirt driveway. It stopped right in front of mine and Bella stepped out of the passenger side.

Bella's P.O.V.

Looking up I saw Edward and Jasper standing next to Edward's Volvo. When the car came to a stop and I stepped out I knew by the look on my brother's faces that I was in for some serious shit. Gulping, I motioned for Alec to stay in the car but he didn't seem to catch my movements and stepped out. Inwardly I screamed at him to turn and get back in the car, drive off and never come back when I saw the look in my brothers' eyes.

Jasper and Edward stood both with blank faces and fierce eyes staring into both my and Alec's souls. Maybe that's a bit over dramatic, but seriously I feel like I might pee myself. They turned all of their attention toward me.

"So Bella I see you have decided to finally come home... Good we were all worried about you," Edward said coolly not changing his facial expression and the emotion leaving his eyes as well.

Edward and Jasper both shut the open doors to the Volvo, glanced at Alec, nodded at him and turned to walk towards the house. Somehow I know they aren't done they are just waiting for Alec to leave.

"So... that was intense and awkward. Well I will have to talk to you later I guess," Alec stuttered.

I just continued to stare at the house with a sense of foreboding. Taking a quick look around I saw that Esme and Carlisle were here so they could be a buffer for right now. Walking through the door Esme greeted me and asked me who the hansom boy was who brought me home and I explained to her who he was and how time had gotten away from us. She smiled and hugged me while crying about how I was growing up. Awkwardly patting her on the back I also explained that I had some math homework to do.

Climbing the stairs I remembered why I was afraid to enter the house in the first place. Edward's room was on the third floor of our house just like mine. He was right down the hall and it was eerily quiet.

Finally I got ready for bed and neither Edward nor Jasper had come to confront me about why I was out so late, why I was with some strange boy they didn't know and why I hadn't answered their calls. Still not sure if this was a good thing or not I couldn't make myself go to sleep. Finally two a.m. rolled around and I had four hours before I needed to get up and get ready for the second day of school. Sighing in frustration I tried to clear my mind and finally I was able to get some sleep.

Even with my success in getting to sleep I still felt like death warmed over the next morning when Lunatic Fringe by Red Rider started to play and it was time to get up. Groaning I sat up and black covered my vision and a strange sensation went through my head. The blackness was replaced by colorful dots and I dragged myself up and out into the hall to grab a shower.

Edward was already in the bathroom shaving and Jasper stood next to him brushing his teeth. Cringing I sat my stuff down on the toilet seat. Stepping in the shower I took my clothes off and tossed them over the shower rail. The warm water wasn't serving to calm my nerves at all. It's times like these that sharing a bathroom sucks.

Four days have passed and still there was no confrontation from either Jasper or Edward. My nerves were frazzled from all the times I thought they were going to start yelling at me. Besides all that though my life has been pretty boring apart from all the time I've been spending with Alec after school.

He is the sweetest guy that I have ever met. Alec is always complimenting me on my appearance and how smart and mature I seem. Recently my thoughts about him have been but that could be very dangerous for both me and Alec. It's a really good thing Edward and Jasper can't read minds or feel other people's emotions. If they could I don't think I'd ever be able to leave my room let alone the house ever again.

Alec actually kissed me too! I had blushed and looked away. He chuckled and told me not to be embarrassed.

On that note I decided to head to bed early because I was tired from the week at school and everything else that had been happening lately. Since it was hot in the house I decided to wear a big ragged t-shirt my grandma had given me and the only pair of short shorts I owned. I turned the fan on and climbed under the covers. After a short period of time had passed I fell into a heavy slumber.

Edward's POV **~ SERIOUS LIME ON THE WAY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! THIS STORY IS M FOR A REASON! ~**

I woke up sweating from the heat which was strange because the air conditioning was on and I thought I had turned my fan on. When I didn't hear the soft whirring sound coming from my fan I came to the conclusion that I had forgotten to turn it on. Throwing my legs over the side of my bed I went to flip my light switch and discovered that we had a power outage (most likely the product of the storm raging outside). Deciding to go splash some water on my face I made my way down the hall towards the bathroom.

When I reached the bathroom door I heard a soft whimpering noise coming from Bella's room. Stepping closer to her door to check if I had heard right a wanton sounding moan of the name Alec escaped the mouth of my baby sister. Furry such as none I had never felt before boiled my blood. My innocent little sister was having one _of those _kinds of dreams about the _Voltouri brat_.

Before thinking about what I was doing I found myself staring down at the tiny form of my little sister who was thrashing and moaning quietly. Her shirt had ridden up underneath her perky little breasts and most of the creamy white skin on her stomach and legs were showing for she had managed to toss her blankets onto the ground in her sleep. My body was responding to the siren's call without my permission.

"Oh...Alec please," she moaned and I remembered why I had come into her room in the first place.

The scent of Bella's arousal was both exciting and insulting at the same time. It was exciting because I was overwhelmingly horny. Insulting because the wetness that covered her feminine parts was all for the brat. A new flood of anger charged my limbs. I may not be a whole lot older than Voltouri but I know damn well that I could bring more to the table than him if given the chance.

Just then I thought of an idea that could benefit both me and Bella even if it might be slightly twisted. She obviously needed the release and I needed the confidence boost.

With that in mind I advanced on my sister's helpless form. Finally I was kneeling on her bed and I grabbed a hold of Bella's legs to still them and kissed my way up to her thigh from her ankle that I had brought up to my mouth. I sucked and kissed every bit of skin I could find on both legs and then began to ease Bella's shorts down her legs and growled at the absence of panties on her.

Taking a long lick from her slit up to her clit first and then sucking the small nub into my mouth and swirling my tounge around it. After getting a good response from this I slid a finger up and down her slit and put her legs down on her bed and spread them wide so that I would have better access. Continuing to lick her clit I slipped a finger in and began pumping it quickly as Bella's whimpers became louder. She screamed as she came on my finger and my tounge. That's right baby cum for me and only me.

Smirking at what I had done I decided that it would probably be a good idea if I left before she woke up. So quickly but gently I pushed her legs back into her shorts and left. This wouldn't be a good way for her to find out about my feelings for her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Everything belongs to Steph. Meyers... sadly._

I woke up from the most disturbing dream I had ever had in my life gasping in shock and searching for signs that the dream was real. Sighing in relief as I noticed that none of the guys I considered to be a brother had done...that to me. An uncomfortable heat wave of embarrassment and self-disgust came over me at the disturbing images my brain had managed to concoct.

The wet feeling between my thighs only served to color my blushing skin a new shade of red. I had started out dreaming of Alec the boy I had been crushing on for a small portion of time now and suddenly his face distorted and Edward was kneeling in his place. His face between my... I can't think about this right now!

Before I knew it an entire month had passed and I continued to avoid Edward for fear that he would see the shame on my face when I looked at him and know why it was there. My subconscious is apparently a sick place. For the sake of my sanity I thought about Edward as little as possible and the dream I had that night...

Today is Halloween or when referred to as the Celtic holiday, Samhain (pronounced sow-an) either way it's my favorite holiday in the year and no one is going to ruin it for me. My best friend Angela and newly acquired friends Alec and Jane and I are planning on heading out to Fenton so we can enjoy the wonders of Creepy World with all of its gory, hissinng, foggy, strobe light goodness.

Well not just us I'm being forced to go with Tanya and her crew as well because she wanted to check out the wonderful playground that is Creepy World. Since her parents are friends with Carlisle and Esme they are making me take her with us. Edward is driving her and her friends and Jasper is driving mine and I. Thank god Jasper is driving us because we wouldn't be able to listen to our music if Edward did. We blared 105.7 all the way there and got in the extremely long line at around ten o'clock. Mind you we got in line after buying our TWENTY dollar tickets.

The anticipation built up the longer we waited in line as the undead band played Halloween oriented songs. Once we got to the front we found that we could only go in, in groups of five so one of Tanya's group had to come with us her name is Roslyn or something like that. We waited inside for the other group to be allowed in and they were all pussies so Alec had to go hold up the end of the line so none of them would have someone sneak up on them. The halls were so narrow that we could only move single file and somehow Jane had gotten pushed back further into the group and Tanya was clinging to me tightly while also trying to make me move faster.

We finally got out and I felt like I was in a daze. When I first exited the dark, crowded place I couldn't see anything and couldn't seem to remember most of the last part of the maze we were in.

"Holy crow!"

I stumbled around as flashes of color and darkness covered my vision and I stood still as everything span and I felt myself start to descend toward the ground but, a pair of cold, definitely male arms wrapped around my waist and held me up. After my vision finally cleared and my brain was totally back to normal after all the fake fog and flashing lights I noticed it was Jasper and not some random weirdo.

"Whats got you so dizzy Izzy," I heard Tanya ask. She was still a total air-head that I'd rather not spend my time with but, she was tolerable unlike her friends who were just straight ho-bags.

"Probably all the flashing lights and stuff," I mumbled quietly.

The fog had been so bad that I had walked right into a wall so I ended up hanging onto some random guy I didn't know from Adam so I wouldn't get lost but, we had come to a dead end and there were too many people behind me to turn around and people started to get pissed off.

Jasper lifted me up and flung me over his shoulder and I squealed while he chuckled. I smacked him on the ass and hurt my hand. When I said ,"ouch," everyone started cracking up and complimenting Jazz on his stone hard ass.

Once we made it to Jasper's truck my friends loaded into the back and I into the front with Jazz. Instead of listening to music we all told stories we had heard before and I had the best ones because of a teacher I'd had in the past that loved Halloween as much as me.

Upon walking in I noticed that the coffee table was loaded up with different kinds of treats. Esme's nacho dip, bags and bags of candy and chips. The small bar in the kitchen was stocked with red cups and sodas. The saliva seemed to be building up gradually in my mouth.

Alec began raiding through our parent's liquor cabinet and found the tequila which was, humorously enough, Esme's favorite.

"Alec what are you doing? We could get in so much trouble!" I shouted at him.

Edward wasn't coming home until tomorrow and Jasper had just left for home himself.

Somehow Alec managed to convince me to have a drink or two... or three... possibly four. Well you know what they say, " One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor". The floor that's exactly where I find myself right now.

The hammering in my head is never ending and the light shining through the kitchen window is so not helping at all in any way. I raise my arm over my head and try to block out the sun when a brand new symptom rears its ugly head. Running and just barely making it to the bathroom in time to start worshipping the porcelain gods. This is when someone decides that they suddenly need to use _this _bathroom. Yay!

"So... Bella, did you and your friend have fun last night emptying Edward's parent's liquor cabinet?"

I froze and suddenly there was a pause in the process of my stomach trying to empty its contents. Craaaaap! This was such a bad idea, but at least it isn't Edward. Who am I kidding Jasper is just as scary!

I groaned instead of replying because any little noise was like a jack hammer cracking over my skull. He chuckled then and I supposed I deserved this.

I suddenly realized that he had mentioned my friend... Alec! (Jane had been smart and went home instead of drinking). I am in so much trouble.

He held my hair out of the way as I went to throw up again. At least he was being quiet and nice... for now. As soon as my head stops pounding long enough for me to fully comprehend what he is yelling at me about that will be put an end. Well Jasper doesn't yell that's Edward's thing. Jasper does that harsh whispering thing, the one where you wish it had been a yell instead.

A couple hours later when I was able to get myself together and I was laying on the couch with my head in Jasper's lap and his fingers running through my hair. The head ache had dulled to a low thud and as far as the nausea goes lets just say that I wasn't throwing up anymore. Alec was still passed out on the couch in the family room.

"Please don't tell Edward," I pleaded.

"Please don't tell Edward what?"

Oh my gosh! That thing that I said about me not needing to throw up anymore... I take it back!


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: I am so sorry to the people who actually read this story that I have not updated in forever. I have been so busy lately and it was stressing me out too much for me to be able to write. Also I'm very sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. _

I couldn't even make myself look at Edward because of my fear. It isn't like he can read minds or anything, but he always seems to know what _I'm_ thinking. Also there is that little hint I accidentally dropped only moments ago. _'Please don't tell Edward_!"

Wonderful, well, he already knows something is up so I can't just sit here forever and say nothing. There is no counting on him just dropping the subject either that just isn't an Edward-like thing to do.

Jasper was smirking at me in the cocky way that he always does and I know that he isn't going to help me with this one.

My whole body is suddenly filling with nervous energy and my hands start to shake and my legs are telling me that this time I might not fall if I try to make a run for my room. It's just one flight of stairs and down one hall to my door. If slammed quick enough, then the door just might keep out the two teen-aged males that are currently staring a hole through my head. My palms began to sweat and the glare (from Edward) made me hesitate for a moment. In the end it only scared me into jumping from my seat and starting a mad dash for my room.

Loud thumps sounded behind me which made me speed up even more and an even louder screeching noise was belting from the depths of my being. Every fiber in me knew that I had to make it to my room now, or it _really _would be a nightmare after they caught me. By the time I reached the top stair I was heaving like an eighty year-old woman that had chain-smoked cigarettes her whole life.

Being so close to my room there was no way I was giving up.

"Bella even if you lock yourself up in your room you will still have to come out at some point, and trust me when I say you will wish that you had stayed on the couch and cooperated!" Edward shouted at me in that extremely intimidating way that he always does.

I was like a frightened rabbit then and I couldn't have turned around and walked back at that point if I wanted. Frantically I was trying to escape the lion that was in deep pursuit of my behind.

Unsurprisingly, Edward caught me and Jasper walked around and all of the amusement that had earlier been present on his face had vanished into the thick tension surrounding us, or me at least. His face was colored with all the emotions that usually say that I am going to sit down and explain myself and then when Carlisle and Esme arrive they would be told what had happened, and trust me when I say the punishment would fit the crime.

Making a last ditch effort to avoid Esme and Carlisle finding out I began to pretend to cry. Somewhere deep...deep...deep inside I know Jasper and Edward both have a heart.

Edward's left eyebrow lifts a little higher than the other one because he has known me too long to fall for any of my acts (not that anyone else has either, I'm an awful liar).

In the end I had to tell Edward what happened the night before. (If Jasper had, had to tell him they both would have made my life a living hell.) Then Edward told Esme and Carlsile, of course, and I am now grounded, "until further notice".

That is why I find myself up in my room with nothing but my homework and a book (which wasn't too bad). Now that I've come to my senses I feel really bad for what I have done... mostly because my ipod and computer were taken away... Well also because I could have gotten Carlisle and Esme in a lot of trouble for drinking in their house (being under-age and all) after all they have done for me. They didn't have to take me in after my parents died they could have let me go into the state's care and I would have been living with total strangers. Instead they adopted me.

Edward and Jasper have made it their responsibility to make sure that I go straight to school and come straight home. Jasper comes and picks me up from my 2-D Art class on "A" days and my English class on my "B" days. Meanwhile, Edward always has the car running so that he can hurry me home and run back up to school for soccer practice with time to spare.

My thoughts are interrupted by a lot of thunking noises coming from downstairs and my curiosity gets the better of me and I tip toe down the hall to see what all the ruckus is coming for, usually Edward comes in almost silently. Inside my chest my heardt begins to thump with fear at the possibility of it being a theif.


End file.
